


Us

by cuneifire (orphan_account)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: “Let’s take our relationship to the next level,” Eleanor says, grinning slyly at Tahani.And she does.





	Us

The first thing Tahani thinks is that Eleanor’s lips are unnaturally warm.

It takes her a delay of about a second to realise that Eleanor is indeed _kissing_ her, full lip-on-lip and hands at the back of her neck and sly grin and hips are all.

Tahani doesn’t pull back. In her mind, she blinks. She’s neve been with a woman before. Although this kiss is having her think that maybe she missed out, because _Eleanor knows how to kiss._ Hands pulling at her collar, leaning in, tongue at the edge of her lips.

She’s waiting, for a response, of some sort.

It takes a full few seconds in Tahani’s mind before that clicks.

And then, before she can think further, she grabs Eleanor’s shoulder, pulls her closer and whimpers something of a gasp.

She can feel Eleanor smile against her lips.

“You and me,” She says when she pulls back for a fracture of a second, breath hot and lips blissfully red.

“Sound good?” She says, and it takes Tahani a second to realise she’s asking a question.

When she does get past all the confusing haze of bliss clouding her mind, she smiles.

“Of course.”

Eleanor smiles back.


End file.
